wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Caçando Água-Viva
Episódio da primeira temporada de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada. Personagens * Narrador Francês * Água-viva * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada * Patrick Estrela * Lula Molusco * Rainha Água-viva (estréia) Sinopse O episódio começa com uma natação medusas pela Casa do Bob Esponja, onde Bob Esponja e Patrick então observá-lo através de um telescópio enorme saindo de uma janela na casa de Bob Esponja. Eles, então, deslize para baixo cordas (levando-os a obter queimar corda) e colocar as suas redes em conjunto, e Bob Esponja coloca os óculos. Eles se preparam para Jellyfishing como um profissional, mas, em seguida, encontrar Lula Molusco e perguntar-lhe se ele quer se juntar a eles. Ele diz que não pode ir com eles, porque ele está ocupado e vai andar de bicicleta em vez disso. SpongeBob pede Lula Molusco se ele pode se juntar a eles na próxima vez. Lula Molusco diz sarcasticamente sim e se apaga. Infelizmente, enquanto ele é andar de bicicleta, ele tem um acidente envolvendo uma água-viva e é finalmente deixou cadeira de rodas. Bob Esponja e Patrick decidem que o que Lula Molusco precisa é de uma "melhor dia".Ela começa na casa do Lula Molusco, onde Patrick oferece Lula Molusco um pouco de sopa. (Por alguma razão, os médicos colocar ataduras em todo o corpo de Lula Molusco, incluindo a boca). Patrick sopra a sopa quente no rosto enfaixado várias vezes antes de Lula Molusco Bob Esponja diz que a sopa não é uma boa idéia.Bob Esponja em seguida, sugere que alguma música seria bom, e recebe o clarinete de Lula Molusco. Ele sopra uma nota ruim antes de perceber que seus lábios são muito seco, e passa por várias moções repugnantes de tentar molhar os lábios. Patrick logo violentamente leva o instrumento longe de Bob Esponja, declarando música não ser uma coisa boa para Lula Molusco quer. Bob Esponja e Patrick, em seguida, declarar que uma expedição Jellyfishing estaria em ordem para o "melhor dia". Quando eles chegam em Jellyfish Campos, Bob Esponja diz Patrick para dar um líquido para Lula Molusco, enquanto ele encontra "uma boa amostra." Ele (Patrick) explica que Lula Molusco deve ", segure rede em sua mão", mas quando Patrick não consegue colocar uma rede jellyfishing no elenco cobriu a mão de Lula Molusco ele apunhala-lo através da palma de Lula Molusco, muito para seu desgosto e dor. Ele não é para ele no início, mas quando uma água-viva pica-lo, ele vai atrás de vingança ele. Ele consegue pegar a água-viva, e bate sua rede triunfante contra uma massa cor de rosa, mas ao fazer isso irrita uma água-viva rainha, que era a massa rosa acima mencionado. A água-viva rainha persegue depois dele, atacá-lo com uma picada extremamente maciça. No dia seguinte, Bob Esponja e Patrick cumprir fora da casa de Lula Molusco, e tentar dar um Lula Molusco agora a vida ligado ao suporte-a água-viva que ele pegou o dia anterior. Bob Esponja se pergunta se Lula Molusco ainda é louco, e Lula Molusco, que ainda está louco, de acordo com Patrick e com base em suas ações, abre o frasco e deixa o ataque Bob Esponja e Patrick água-viva, mas não antes da convocação da Rainha Medusa Jellyfish. Como Lula Molusco ri, a Rainha Medusa encontra-lo e pica-lo, destruindo seu suporte de vida.O Lula Molusco completamente enegrecido só pode dizer: "Ow." Produção Música Lista de Músicas de Bob Esponja Leaf Blower - The Blue Hawaiians card Aloha Oe - Hans Haider, Queen Lili'uokalani opening The Grinder - Rolf Anton Krueger music Merlin's Hill - Jennifer Jones and Patrick jellyfishing The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka - Chelmsford Folk Band asks Squidward if he wants to go with them Hawaiian Link (a) - Richard Myhill rides off Hawaiian Link (b) - Richard Myhill you kidding? We're his best friends." Honolulu March (Version 1) - Hans Haider waiting for Squidward You're Nice - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield home, Squidward!" The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka - Chelmsford Folk Band Fields Nick's B Danube - Nicolas Carr Squidward how it's done Grass Skirt Chase - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield chasing a jellyfish Menace from the Deep - Robert Cornford jellyfish wakes up Dangerous A - Mladen Franko jellyfish chases Squidward Seaweed - Steve Belfer next day Old Hilo March - Kapono Beamer in jar Menace from the Deep - Robert Cornford jellyfish returns Hawaiian Link (a) - Richard Myhill "Ow." Lançamento * Este episódio está disponível no Nonsense náutica e Sponge Buddies, completa 1ª, completa FirstSeason, Primeiros 100 Episódios, e Deep Sea-Jogos DVDs. Recepção * A partir de 9 de Setembro de, 2014, The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) dá a este episódio uma classificação de 8.2 / 10 baseado em 200 avaliações por users.tt0707296 TV.com usuários dão este episódio um 8.7 / 10 baseado em 257 votos. 1 * "Jellyfishing" foi classificada # 40 durante o melhor dia de eventos em 09-10 novembro de 2006. Trivia * A segure-o citações tornou-se popular na internet, sendo um meme popular. * Bob Esponja, Patrick, Lula Molusco e são todos canhoto neste episódio. * Este não é o primeiro episódio para caracterizar uma água-viva, mas é a primeira a apresentar o esporte de Jellyfishing. * Lula Molusco andava de um penhasco, causando uma explosão. Este foi referenciado novamente no episódio "My Pretty Seahorse", afirmou Lula Molusco quando não rir de Bob Esponja por causa de seu karma anterior, porém ele ainda andava de um penhasco. * Patrick diz: "Feliz Natal!" possivelmente significando "Natal Quem?" teve lugar antes desse episódio. * Karma: Lula Molusco libera a água-viva de seu frasco para picar Bob Esponja e Patrick. * É possível que Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco são realmente bons amigos, porque quando Bob Esponja está esperando por Lula Molusco para voltar para casa a partir do hosptial, ele olha para uma foto dele e Lula Molusco, a leitura do subtítulo "Friends". Bob Esponja tem seu braço ao redor Lula Molusco e está sorrindo, e Lula Molusco tem seu braço ao redor SpongeBob mas está franzindo a testa, mas isso pode ser apenas porque Lula Molusco não está sorrindo. É provável que Lula Molusco realmente se importava o suficiente sobre SpongeBob para posar com ele para esta foto, tornando-os, assim, possivelmente bons amigos. * Em "Eu sou sua maior Fanatic," Bob Esponja diz que ele nunca viu uma rainha Medusa, o que significa que este episódio ocorre depois que um. * Este foi Alan Smart último episódio 's como um diretor de animação, até que o primeiro episódio Temporada 4, "Medo de um hambúrguer de siri." Referências Culturais * Este episódio usa a música do filme de 1975 Jaws. * Bob Esponja e Patrick cantar ''O Danúbio ''Azul. Erros * Quando Lula Molusco deixa Bob Esponja e Patrick em sua bicicleta, a casa de Bob Esponja está faltando. * No início, o céu é azul, mas quando Bob Esponja e Patrick sair do abacaxi, o céu é laranja, e quando eles perseguem a água-viva, o céu é azul novamente. * Quando Bob Esponja diz: "Ei, Patrick." Boca lábio de Patrick sincronização com o que estava dizendo Bob Esponja. * Quando Bob Esponja e Patrick jogar Squidward um nunca Partido Best Day, Bob Esponja está dentro, mas quando Lula Molusco deixa sua casa, Bob Esponja é mostrado fora. * Quando Lula Molusco estava em sua cadeira de rodas, ele precisava de um elenco para cada braço, mas ele foi capaz de movê-los para bater sua água-viva contra a água-viva maior. * Quando Bob Esponja e Patrick estavam cantando "Jellyfishing Jellyfishing!" em Jellyfish Campos, a boca de Bob Esponja não passar para a sincronização. * Interruptores líquidos de Lula Molusco entre suas mãos. Primeiro, é em sua mão direita, depois a esquerda, depois à direita novamente. Este erro acontece novamente em "Krabby estrada." * Quando Lula Molusco está em seu leito de roda no fim do episódio, quando ele chega à cena que ele está enfrentando a porta da frente, no entanto, mais tarde, na cena que ele esteja voltado para a casa de Patrick quando a água-viva grande queima ele. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1 Temporada